Tears of an Angel
by Aqua Fire582
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries so yeah... its an ange/ange rated for one small curse


_**Okay this is my first Ange/Ange fanfic and the only legit one *like under the headings of Angemon and Angewomon* so please be gentle**_

Angewomon, who had just driven an arrow of Light into the heart of the one who controlled and beat her all her life, lightly smiled as she turned to her tamer who looked at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Hi I'm Kari what's your name." Tai and the others fell in in exasperation. The angel, however, smiled wider but as she went to open her mouth to answer she was interrupted by Angemon,

"She's Angewomon, the champion form of Gatomon. She maybe an angel but she sure does have a fiery temper." the female angel put her hand to her chest and laughed,

"well, if it isn't tall white and handsome." Angemon raised an eyebrow from under his helmet.

"don't you mean tall DARK and handsome?"

"I know what I said."TK looked back and forth at the exchange of the angels.

Do you to know each other?" he angels nodded and they began to make their descent

"yes we actually do we met by "Angemon stopped suddenly and turned to his counterpart" that's funny I don't remember how we met." Angewomon folded her arms and held her chin.

"That's weird I don't either." Izzy then had an idea

"What if you guys didn't meet." Mimi piped up saying

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if they met in a past life and it's too far back to remember"

"I guess that makes sense.". Kari and Tk both yawned and rubbed their eyes.

Big brother I'm sleepy can we go home now." the 8th digidestine asked. Tau laughed and hugged Kari

"After the day you had I think you disserve it." Angemon and Angewomon nodded and picked up their respected Tamers

"We'll meet you there" the digidestines got on their digimon and nodded. As the angels flew ahead Angewomon saw Kari getting sleepy she then angled Kari in a way to prevent much wind to hit the child. She then began to hum softly and sing

_"Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."_

Kari was out like a light. Angemon looked down at Tk and saw him asleep then at Angewomon

**'She's gonna make a great mother someday.'** Angewomon felt the gaze of the male digital angel and said

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking if how beautiful you are" Angewomon blushed" oh thank you." when they arrived at the house they see that Tai Matt Agumon and Gabumon were there. The angels gave them their respective siblings and soared off with a promise to be back later.

Flying through the sky, Angemon couldn't keep his eyes off of his female counterpart. Angewomon felt his gaze on her and blushed lightly.

"Angewomon where are we going?" she shrugged and replied

"I don't know wherever the wind takes us I guess." a few moments later and they landed on top of a mountain and rested their eyes on each other Angemon took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Have you ever wondered what your eyes looked like? I bet they're beautiful just like the rest of you." Angewomon smiled and said

"Not really, no I never really thought about it. What about you? Have you ever seen your eyes?" Angemon shook his head and felt her hand on his cheek. They simultaneously reached for each other's helmet and slowly removed them. Angewomon gasped at the sight of Angemon at his high cheekbones and crystal clear blue eyes. Angemon did his own studying of her with her also high cheek bones they weren't too thin they were filled perfectly. Her, eyes a catlike almond shape, and the iris a serene yet playful shade of cerulean. All in all they thought that the other was perfect. Finally realizing that she's staring Angewomon diverts her eyes and blushes a shade darker than before. Angemon seeing this smiled warmly

"Don't be embarrassed you're perfect and I love you just the way you are with and without your helmet and I'm sure that Wizardmon thought the same thing." Angewomon smiled weakly at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. "I miss him so much Angemon; I'm so grateful to him. He did everything and everything for me, from getting catnip and medical help as Gatomon to helping digivolve to my current state, by taking his life for me." Angemon just held her as she rambled on.

"Let me take way your pain my angel." Angewomon looked up tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Please it hurts too much, take it away, take it all way my savior, my love. " with no more encouragement he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Tears forming in his eyes for the angel he loves mourning for her lost friend. He wasn't sure if he could take away all of her pain, but he was gonna damn well try.


End file.
